Could It Be
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: One shot c: starring the couple Po and Tigress, this a little songfic that came into my head and decided to share it with all you POxTigress fans out there enjoy! :D


Po and Tigress have created a strong friendship since their return from Gongmen City. A strong bond that it came to the point where neither of them did anything separately, where ever Po went Tigress went, and Whenever Tigress needed help or comfort Po was always there to help her back up to her feet. But little did they know that what they shared between them was not just Friendship but what neither of them suspected to feel….Love.

Tigress sat on her bedroom floor, her legs crossed and eyes closed, she was meditating….. Or trying to at least. But no matter how hard she tried it was hopeless to concentrate on anything else that wasn't Po, she was strangely missing him even though he was only gone for a few hours due to grocery shopping. She sighed, she wasn't familiar with these strange feelings…however she did know that she somehow liked it. Then the answer came clear to her. She knew now that the feeling she felt was admiration, happiness, and Love. There was no doubt, the memories of the trip to gongmen were flooding through her mind…. She thought about the hug she and the panda shared, the peace she felt when she was talking to him on the boat, the pain she felt when she thought he was dead when he was shot out of the factory, and then the warm feeling she felt when the panda wrapped his arms around her, how she felt protective and safe in his arms. There was no going back, she has fallen in love….. Suddenly a song that she heard not to long ago in the festival that was created due to their victory came to her head. She never sang before but she decided it was time to let out her emotions in a different way. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Tigress: I know we've been, friends forever_

_but now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see._

_You were always with me._

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that its you, and its you._

Po has recently gotten back from his trip to the grocery store and tiredly walked to the bunkhouse making his way to his bedroom but stopped at dead tracks as he heard a beautiful voice, he turned to see that it was coming from his best friends room, and gasped and listened carefully as she continued her singing.

_Tigress: Its kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there for me through_

_Now its clear, I've been waiting for you._

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me And I never knew_

_could it be that's its true that its you, And its you_

Po stood dazed as he heard her amazing voice, but what he wondered about.. Was who she was singing about, he placed his ear closure to her door and stood silent trying to listen.

_Tigress: I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see._

_You were always with me._

_Could it be you and I never imagined._

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that its you, and its you._

Po felt his heart race when he recognized the song, he knew it well and decided to sing along.

_Po: its kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me through_

_Now its clear, I've been waiting for you._

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that's it you, and its youould it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

Tigress immediately slid her door open with a huge blush on her cheeks, embarrassed that she has been caught singing. But what really made her heart race was the fact that it was Po who caught her. She let out a smile and continued the song with him.

_Tigress: 'cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes, Oh and its real and its true_

_And its just me and you could it be._

_That its true, that its you._

_Both: Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could It be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true and its you._

_And its you._

They both finished the song, and chuckled. Po stepped in her bedroom and pulled her into a hug. Tigress didn't hesitate in returning the embrace, they both chuckled while hugging each other.

" I see that song stuck to ya'." Po chuckled. Tigress giggled and broke away from him.

" your not so far your self Po." she giggled. Po shrugged then smiled sweetly at her taking her breath away, she gasped and blushed a deep scarlet as she witnessed that amazing smile.

" you know you should sing often, you got an amazing voice Tigress. And it makes you look more beautiful then you already are." he smiled, Tigress couldn't possibly get any redder, she felt her legs shaking seeing how close they were to each other, she sighed and thought it was time to tell him. She was about to speak but Po beat her to the punch.

" so who's the lucky guy eh?" he chuckled, but was hurt knowing that a creature as beautiful as this tiger, couldn't possibly share the same feelings he did. He heard Tigress mumble something under her breath but couldn't understand.

" wait what was that?" he asked a little confused. Tigress took a deep breath and spoke louder.

" its- uh, um." she stuttered a little nervous. Po arched an eyebrow and put a paw on her shoulder in comfort, encouraging her to continue.

" go on." he encouraged. Tigress sighed and Took his paw from her shoulder but held it tight with her own.

" You." she whispered, Po's eyes widened. Had he heard clearly? Or was he imagining things.

" me?" he asked hoping to be right, and not make a fool of himself. Tigress looked down on the floor not meeting his eyes and nodded. Po froze, his heart was racing in a tight speed, he felt like it was about to jump out of his chest! But in his stomach he felt butterflies running through him. With out a word he quickly took the feline in a tight embrace. Tigress stood stunned at his sudden reaction, but before she could ask, the panda smashed his lips to her own and kissed her passionately, her eyes widened this was her first kiss, she didn't exactly know what to do, but she loved the warmth feeling within her body. She slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. But after a few seconds the panda broke off. Pressing his forehead against hers.

" you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. For days I have been trying to show you how much I love you, but it wasn't easy. I thought you would never feel the same way." he whispered, Tigress pressed her paws to his face holding him tight.

" Po I've been doing the same, but I didn't think you would feel the same way for me as well. Considering the fact that I was so harsh on you when you first came here." she sighed at the memory of her insulting him, telling him that he didn't belong here. Po kissed her forehead and looked at her in the eyes, he had one question what so ever.

" that doesn't matter to me Tigress, that was in the past. But tell me something, why me?" he asked wondering what a beautiful young women like Tigress would see in a panda like him. The question caught Tigress off guard but she knew the answer to it.

" because you make me feel like no other Po. My whole life I have been living through insults, rejection, and disgrace. No one ever tried to take the time to get to know me. They would always just take one glance at me and immediately assume I was a killer, a hunter that would chase down her pray." she sighed feeling a couple of tears. " but then you came along, you showed me respect the first moment you got here, and you didn't care whether or not I rejected you, you kept trying to earn my confidence and my trust, you tried to create a friendship with me." she smiled and stroked his cheek. " that's why you're the one for me Po. You gave me the best gift no one has ever given me." she smiled and placed her head on his chest feeling protective in his arms. Po was stunned and happy to hear those words.

" what did I give you?" he asked with a chuckle. Tigress let out a purr.

" you gave me Love and Happiness." she answered. Po put his thumb and index finger under her chin and tilted her head up, he gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately again, Tigress kissed him back feeling happy for once in her life. She was finally with the one she loved and nothing would ever break them apart. They broke off and murmured the same thing.

" I love you."


End file.
